User talk:MugaSofer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Stub page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gesshoku (talk) 12:27, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Image Credits You're welcome. It just really pisses me off when people don't credit the artists for their hard work. To be honest, I think we should have proof of permission from the artists first, but it's too late for that. By the way, make sure you check the gallery before uploading images, just so you can check for duplicates. Ineni (talk) 22:33, February 8, 2016 (UTC) need help? I LOVE worm and even though i have not finished a solid read through yet I am already editing the wiki. I am reaching out to you to coordinate some future edits for the wiki. Obviously Worm has a major web following and has a lot of stuff written about it by the author there fore i thought it best to coordinate. For example the case 53 could be reformatted to into a columns of bullet points because as work progresses on the wiki we will be seeing a lot of characters on the page. Future suggestions would be staggering the categories for an example having the couldn't master category with subdivisions for case 53's (monstrous or not tattooed especially), direct Cauldron employees/leadership structure, and cape customers like the Alexandria and battery and others who purchased them. let me know if you want to work together; please reply on my talk page --FossilLord 18:40, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Here is some sources that can be used I am trying to finish work before editing as per your suggestions. Not easy when doing work and school.--FossilLord 22:53, June 3, 2016 (UTC) https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/worm-feats-and-source-thread.335340/page-9#post-18061663 justwormthings.tumblr.com Also should this be used? Can not speak for it's accuracy.--FossilLord 20:43, June 4, 2016 (UTC) http://timeglider.com/t/f1a836311fa00bb3 Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:31, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Wednesdays Hey! Are you going to be the one directing Wiki Wednesdays? Maroon sweater (talk) 22:53, June 1, 2016 (UTC) secondary projects Can we shift characters names to their original names versus the superhero names? The wiki still allows redirection but this way the pages are more personal. So Bitch, or Hellhound would would go to Rachel Lindt's page. I am basing this off of Taylor Hebert's page going with her name in stead of Skitter, Weaver, or Khepri. Also should there be guide lines on what is revealed in articles at relevant points? I will points to the "bitch" page where i do not name coil as the undersiders benefactor as it was not relevant to bitches character at that time. later in the article as i work on it i might mention coil such as after the galla flight but I might focus on Rachels relationship with Taylor instead. This would be to keep spoilers to a minimum throughout the wiki. I myself was fine with spoilers but given your aims as administrator policy i am trying to be accommodating. sorry for the long post doing lot of stuff, reply on talk page as usual. --FossilLord 21:09, June 19, 2016 (UTC) May I suggest we create a new page for Edens perfect earth? Wildbow has actually provided some WoG on it and would be enough for its own page. It could also serve as some discussion of the entities abilities, and their ultimate objectives for the earth which would be useful to restate as often as possible. Further we can clarify that all 'futures' are effectively simulations based around special thinker abilities and hypersenory abilites to chrinch and predict the data senses can gather. Hope that last bit was clear. You likly know I am a Admin over on tremors wiki at this point. Any advice on who to go to to get help revamping the site? There is a lot of media headed down the pipeline soon and I need to learn how to code fast. P.S. No need to be polite about the Tremors movies, they are send ups to B movies at best. But in their defense, like worm they try to have some sort of scientific justification and encourage the use of your brain to problem-solve. Please reply on talk page.--FossilLord 05:51, June 22, 2016 (UTC)